villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Obadiah Stane from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Obadiah Stane (Marvel). Obadiah Stane, also known as Iron Monger (sometimes known as Metal Monger) is the main antagonist in the 2008 Marvel film Iron Man. He was the co-leader of Stark Industries, Howard Stark's business partner and Tony Stark/Iron Man's personal mentor and business partner whose revealed to be the one who orchestrated Tony Stark's kidnapping by The Ten Rings which they are associated with him as well as he is the arch-nemesis of Stark as he built an armor of his own; 'Iron Monger '''in order to destroy Stark and to control the company. He has the distinction of being the first antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was portrayed by Jeff Bridges, who also portrayed CLU 2 in ''TRON: Legacy. Biography Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Tony's father Howard and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Tony came of age. However, Stane grew jealous of Tony, even the latter became a much more competent businesman in person. To that end, Stane hired the terrorist group (known as the Ten Rings, led by Raza) to kill Tony. However, upon discovering who Tony really was, Raza and his men decided to kidnap him instead and hold him for ransom, intending to get him to create a Jericho missile. However, Tony used his expertise to build himself an armor, dubbing himself "Iron Man". With this new armor, Tony was able to defeat several of the Ten Rings men before returning back to business. At first, Stane felt excited to see that Tony is alive and well, but soon learns about the new armor that Tony made to escape. To that end, he confronted Raza before stealing the prototype armor and having Raza and his men killed to cover his tracks. He then gets several scientists to build a new armor (known as the Iron Monger) and steals Tony's Arc Reactor by using a Sonic Taser to paralyze, admitting his true colors. Eventually, Pepper Potts soon learned about the Stane's crimes and exposed them in the computer system before bringing in several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to arrest them. Anticipating this, Stane dons his Iron Monger suit to kill them all. Just before Stane is about to kill Pepper, Tony (having been saved by two robots with a new Arc Reactor) shows up with his Iron Man armor to fight back and finish off Stane for good. The two then engaged in a huge final battle over the Stark Industries Building and both combatants displayed the fullest extents and limitations of their suits' capabilities and weaponry, and destroyed vast amounts of public property across the city. Stane easily overpowered Tony in every way, but Tony orders Pepper to activate the building's prototype large-scale Arc Reactor located at the complex underneath them. As a result, Stane is electrocuted to his death, and his armor and body fell into the reactor, resulting a massive explosion. Personality To the public, Obadiah Stane was forced to step down, and he and Tony still remained close friends though. Stane even gave an affectionate speech and covered for Tony by claiming that he was working too hard, when, in reality, he was gambling. Just near the end of the film was when Stane's true personality was revealed: he was was willing to do whatever it took to get back to the top even if it meant killing his former friend and anyone who would dare to get in his way-going so far as to try and crush Tony with a car filled with a woman and her four children. Gallery Images Obadiah Stane.png|Stane accepting an award in Tony Stark's place at an award ceremony Obadiah Stane 2.png|Stane listening to Tony's Speech Obadiah Stane 3.png|Stane unimpressed when Tony claimed that he no longer wished to make weapons Obadiah Stane 4.png|Stane having a photograph taken with Tony Obadiah Stane 5.png|Stane incapacitating one of The Ten Rings Terrorists that he ordered to kidnap Tony Obadiah Stane 6.png|Stane speaking with Tony's associate, Pepper Obadiah Stane 7.png|Stane showing Tony his true nature and leaving him to die after he removed his Arc Reactor and showed his evil grin Obadiah Stane 8.png|Stane observing the Iron Monger Suit Obadiah Stane 9.png|Stane wearing the Iron Monger Suit Obadiah Stane 10.png|Stane attempting to kill Tony on the roof of Stark Industries Obadiah Stane 11.png|Stane electrocuted as the Arc Reactor was overloaded Stane's death.png|Stane killed in an explosion after tumbling into the Arc Reactor Videos Iron Man (2008) - Tony Stark Wins An Apogee Award Iron Man (2008) - Stane's Scientists Iron Man (2008) - Obadiah Stane's original prop Sonic Taser Iron Man vs Obadiah Stane Part 1 Iron Man (2008) 4K ULTRA HD Iron Man (2008) - Iron Man vs. Iron Monger (Part 2 2) Iron Man Deleted Scene - We've Done Our Part (2008) - Robert Downey Jr, Jeff Bridges Movie HD Trivia *Before the release of Iron Man, it was rumored that the Mandarin would be the main antagonist of the film, because the trailer revealed the appearance of The Ten Rings. *He was the first main antagonist of a Marvel Cinematic Universe film. However, chronologically, the first main antagonist of a MCU film was either Ego or Dormammu. *In the novelization, Stane was aware that the Arc reactor was about to explode and was willing to the let it do so and kill thousands of innocents-he attempts to kill Tony and Pepper when they try to stop said explosion. *Stane was originally supposed to appear again in Iron Man 2 and in Iron Man 3, as Jon Favreau originally conceived the idea of Obadiah Stane becoming Iron Monger in the sequels after the first film. However, at the end, Favreau chose to use Stane only in the first film, while Whiplash and Aldrich Killian were used as the main villains of the sequels. *In a deleted scene, the final battle between Iron Man and Iron Monger ended in another way different from the movie itself; **Stane did not fall into the Arc Reactor and survived. **Stane manipulated Stark into thinking that Stane was redeemed. **Stane wanted Stark to help him but then, Stark released his hand from him and allowed Stane to fall. Navigation pl:Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dark Knights Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:One-Man Army